


о любви, сиянии и планах на порабощение мира

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Они очень сильно любят друг друга, извините
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2
Collections: Missfle Supremacy





	о любви, сиянии и планах на порабощение мира

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9241782

— Хей! Тебе не обязательно краситься, когда ты не захватываешь миры!

Клара обняла сидящую за трюмо Мисси и нежно поцеловала ее в висок. Тайм леди растаяла.

— В принципе, тебе не обязательно краситься и когда ты их захватываешь, — шепотом продолжила девушка. Мисси прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

— А зачем тогда, по-твоему, я это делаю?

— Ну это что-то типа злодейской униформы, вычурная одежда и макияж поярче, разве нет? — мягко спросила Клара, так и не отстраняясь от женщины.

— А почем ты знаешь, собираюсь я их захватывать или нет, прелесть? — попыталась съехидничать Мисси. У нее почти получилось.

— Когда ты злодействуешь, ты не сидишь по двадцать минут у зеркала, выбирая между красной и очень красной помадой, — усмехнулась Клара, бросая взгляд на развороченный запас косметики на трюмо. Она была уверена, что это она любитель рисовать на лице, но даже ее аддикция по отношению к декоративной косметике блекла по сравнению с таковой у Мисси. Если принять во внимание остроту зрения галлифрейки и ее способность к различению цветов, ситуация становилась почти комической. Две помады, которые Клара упорно воспринимала абсолютно одинаковыми, Мисси воспринимала совершенно разными, и соответственно пыталась втолковать земной подруге, чем они отличаются. Периодически она сбивалась на галлифрейский, потому что ни один земной язык не обладал необходимой терминологией для описания оттенков, и в итоге Клара не понимала вообще ничего. Но что ж поделать, тут проще согласиться, чем спорить.

Мисси закатила глаза, выпуталась из объятий Клары и встала из-за трюмо. Лампочки светили теплым светом, купая ее бледную кожу в своих лучах. Свет путался в огромной копне волос, отражался-преломлялся, и она вся сияла.

Клара любовалась. Без обычной высокой прически и агрессивно старомодной одежды, в кремовом халатике и босиком, Мисси была такой уютно-домашней, что щемило сердце. Ее кудри, которые она могла часами укладывать и закалывать, были на свободе, и формировали почти что идеальный шар вокруг ее буйной головы. Ее огромные глаза, не подчеркнутые яркой подводкой, источали нежный голубой свет. Ее мягкую кожу, испещренную крошечными морщинками, невыносимо хотелось огладить, а ее бледные тонкие чувственные влажные губы так и требовали, чтобы их поцеловали. Она была идеальна. Клара никогда в жизни не видела никого красивее.

Сердце девушки треснуло и брызнуло осколками в разные стороны, когда Мисси взглянула ей в глаза своим печальным и бесконечно мудрым взглядом, как смотрела только она. Ни Доктор, ни кто-либо еще знакомый не умели так смотреть — тревожно, печально и одновременно уверенно. Когда Клара сомневалась во взаимности своего чувства, такие взгляды развеивали ее сомнения.

— Когда ты так смотришь, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — честно призналась Клара, ощущая, как в горле встает ком. Мисси резко притянула к себе девушку и крепко ее обняла. Клара вцепилась в плечи тайм леди, как в спасательный круг. Ей казалось, что она тонет в своей любви, и не будет ей спасения, и что однажды ее сердце не выдержит таких сильных чувств и таких крепких объятий.

— Когда я порабощу мир, я подарю тебе самый лакомый его кусочек, моя Клара, — прошептала тайм леди, успокаивающе оглаживая спину девушки, которая сотрясалась от не сдерживаемых больше рыданий.

«Эта женщина сведет меня с ума», — подумала Клара, припадая к желанным губам. Поцелуй получился нежный-нежный, сладко-соленый и почти невинный.

«Эта девчонка лишила меня воли», — сокрушенно подумала тайм леди, отвечая на поцелуй.


End file.
